total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mask
The Mask is a 1994 American superhero fantasy action comedy film based on a series of comic books published by Dark Horse Comics. This film was directed by Chuck Russell, and produced by Dark Horse Entertainment and New Line Cinema, and originally released to movie theatres on July 29, 1994. The film stars Jim Carrey as Stanley Ipkiss, a man who finds the Mask of Loki that turns him into The Mask, a grinning, magically-powered trickster uninhibited by anything, including physical reality. The film's supporting cast includes Peter Greene as mafia officer Dorian Tyrell, Amy Yasbeck as a newspaper reporter, Peter Riegert and Jim Doughan as police detectives, Richard Jeni as Stanley's friend, Orestes Matacena as nightclub owner and mafia boss Niko, Ben Stein as a psychologist, and Cameron Diaz in her feature film debut as Stanley's love interest Tina Carlyle. The movie was among the top ten moneymakers of its year, cemented Carrey's reputation as one of the dominant comedic actors of the era, and established Diaz as a major starlet immediately, who would go on to have a long career as a leading lady. Carrey was nominated for a Golden Globe for his role, and the film was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Visual Effects, but lost to Forrest Gump. Cast *Jim Carrey as Stanley Ipkiss / The Mask. Jim Carrey, who portrays Stanley Ipkiss, commented that he characterized Stanley after his own father: "a nice guy, just trying to get by". When Ipkiss puts on the Mask, he becomes a suave cartoon figure having the ability to manipulate his own shape and the world around him to a superhuman extent. *Cameron Diaz as Tina Carlyle, the girlfriend of mobster Dorian Tyrell who is largely dissatisfied with Dorian as a partner, but does not deny him until courted by his rival. This role marked the feature film debut for Cameron Diaz. Before Diaz was cast, the studio considered casting Anna Nicole Smith, Vanessa L. Williams and Kristy Swanson. *Richard Jeni as Charlie Schumaker, Stanley's best friend and colleague. Charlie is amiable, but can be selfish or irrational at times. *Peter Riegert as Lt. Mitch Kellaway, a slightly cynical police detective who pursues the Mask, Dorian, and Niko throughout the film. *Jim Doughan as Detective Doyle, Lt. Kellaway's slightly-inept partner. *Peter Greene as Dorian Tyrell, a mafia officer who desires to kill his superior. When Dorian wears the Mask, he becomes a troll-like figure representing his malice, and exhibits beastial behavior. He also views Stanley as a rival, but it is not Stanley himself that he wants, it's his alter-ego when wearing the Mask. *Amy Yasbeck as Peggy Brandt, a reporter with a crush on Stanley. In an earlier draft, the character is killed by Dorian when first transformed by the Mask. *Orestes Matacena as Niko, the mafia boss of Edge City and owner of the Coco Bongo Club. *Nancy Fish as Mrs. Peenman, Stanley's cantankerous land-lady. *Tim Bagley as Irv Ripley, Mechanic on Ipkiss's car and Burt's brother. *Johnny Williams as Burt Ripley, Mechanic on Ipkiss's car and Irv's brother. *Reginald E. Cathey as Freeze, Dorian Tyrell's bodyguard and best friend. *Denis Forest as Sweet Eddy, one of Tyrell's thugs. *Ivory Ocean as Mayor Mitchell Tilton *Joely Fisher as Maggie, a female friend of Stanley's *Ben Stein as Dr. Arthur Neuman, a psychologist who tells Ipkiss of the Mask being representative of Loki. He is the only character to appear in both The Mask and its sequel Son of the Mask. * Jeremy Roberts as Bobby the Bouncer External links * Category:Films Category:1994 release Category:Jim Carrey films Category:Cameron Diaz films